


I Just Wanna Be Where You Are Tonight

by auroraoraora



Series: Basketball Season [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Med Student Midorima Shintarou, teacher Takao, yet another wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraoraora/pseuds/auroraoraora
Summary: Takao has an idea. Midorima is a lot more sentimental than he cares to admit.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Basketball Season [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/63631
Kudos: 21





	I Just Wanna Be Where You Are Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The story's only been up for about 13 hours and I've already changed the title- I just panicked and chose something random because I ran out of time before I had to leave for work. New title is from "Light Up the Sky" by Yellowcard.

“Hey, Shin-chan. Wanna do something crazy?” I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but the time I have to do it is running out.

“Absolutely not.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I don’t have to know what it is to know that it’s impossible.”

“So, you graduate from medical school in a few months. And we’re going back to Japan pretty much right after that, so we won’t really have time to do any celebrating then. So, what do you think? Should we celebrate now?” I move my hand to his thigh, like I’ve done so many times before. The first time I ever tried it, back in high school, his face looked like Akashi’s hair.

“Right this minute?”

“No, Shin-chan! My spring break is coming up soon, so maybe we could go to Cape Cod for the weekend? It’d be fun.”

“You look like you have something else you want to say, so just tell me already.”

I take a deep breath to prepare myself. “I want to get married before we go back to Japan.” He looks like he wants to say something, but I beat him to the punch. “We’ve been together long enough. I’ve thought it through. When we had to stay apart during quarantine, I missed you every day.” As a medical student, they had him helping at a hospital, and we had to stay apart so I didn’t get infected. Obviously, I climbed him like a tree when we were together again. “We won’t be able to do it after we go back to Japan. We can do it at the courthouse, for all I care. I just want to marry you.”

Instead of answering me, Shintaro is absorbed in his phone, and I can see the Oha Asa logo on the screen.

“You know, Shin-chan, you can answer without looking at your horoscope.”

“No, I can’t! I need to see what Oha Asa’s Super Love Love Horoscope says before I make my decision!” Sorry, but that name is just so awful, I can’t even take it.

“Well, why don’t you just go marry Oha Asa, then, if that’s how you feel?” Even after all this time, it’s still fun to watch him squirm.

“She’s old enough to be my grandmother, Kazu.”

“I thought you liked older women.”

“We’ve clearly established that my tastes aren’t exclusive to women.” I like how he feels the need to say that, even though we’ve been dating for almost a decade. If he was going to change his mind about us, I’m sure it would’ve happened a long time ago.

“You can go marry her, get into her will, get her money, and then come back and marry me.”

“I didn’t realize you were such a horrible person. I don’t think I can marry someone so morally bankrupt.”

“That’s what you love about me.” I haven’t seen a disgusted face like that from him in years. Definitely not since the time I tried to blow him on the school roof. (It was after school and we were the only people there. There was no way we were going to get caught. Despite what people say, I am capable of thinking through my actions.)

“Do… do you actually want me to marry Oha Asa? The extra money may actually be helpful.”

“Of course not, Shin-chan.”

“There is a non-zero chance that she could outlive us both.”

“There’s only one person that’s allowed to put a ring on your finger. If we even get rings. I don’t care if we have them or not. If it’s you and me together, none of the details matter.”

“Okay, you win. Oha Asa says this spring is a great time for Cancers to get married. It’s not high season yet, so Cape Cod should be fine for the weekend. Or an impromptu honeymoon, if you prefer.” I do prefer.

(I looked it up later, and Oha Asa’s Super Love Love Horoscope for Cancer didn’t actually say anything about weddings.)

* * *

The day arrived, and Shin-chan was getting cold feet. It’s just strange that it’s happening in the parking lot at the courthouse.

“No, Kazu, we can’t do it today. Cancer and Scorpio have the worst luck today, something is going to go wrong, I can tell.”

“Yes, we can, Shin-chan. We can, and we will. We paid for the time slot, and we won’t get the money back if we cancel or reschedule.”

“Fuck the money.” I don’t think I’ve ever heard him talk like this before. “You’re too good to marry me, anyway. I’ve always been such an asshole to you, and you didn’t deserve any of it. You could definitely find someone better than me.” Why am I just now hearing about this? Is this just nerves, or has he felt like this all along? Either way, we have to talk this through now.

I need to think first. He’s talked me down so many times before, and now I have to do it for him. What did he say?

“Shin-chan? Shin-chan?” This isn’t working. “Shintaro.” I can count the number of times I’ve said this name on both hands, and I’d still have fingers left over. At least he’s paying attention to me now. “Do you think I’m doing this out of boredom or something? I’m with you because I want to be. I would’ve left already if I didn’t. I’m teaching Japanese to weeaboo teenagers because I want to be with you. I suffered through hours of those kids asking me to teach them about ninjas, and I did it for you.”

“What the hell was that, Kazu.” He looks confused now, but it’s better than how upset he was before.

“My point is, Shin-chan, that I don’t think I could go through all that for anyone else. You say I’m too good to marry you? Some teacher is too good to marry an almost-doctor? Really? And sure, you were kind of a jerk at first, but I blame the Teiko cult for that. And it’s not like I was completely innocent, either. I did some things I shouldn’t have done, too. But they don’t matter anymore. I care more about the future than the past. And if my future involves you, I know it’ll be a good one.”

“I think you’re right.” I don’t think I’ve ever heard that phrase come from his mouth before, but this isn’t the time for that. “I felt kind of guilty just now is all.”

“What, why?”

“I just assumed that our parents would be there for the ceremony.” That’s a lot more wholesome than I was expecting.

“If you want, we can do something with our families this summer. We could have like a party or something. Yeah, we should do that. Our sisters can be the flower girls!”

“Our sisters are too old to be flower girls. My sister turns 21 this year. Yours is 23. She is herself engaged. Did you actually forget how old they are?”

“Of course I didn’t, Shin-chan. I was talking to Rina about it the other day, and she told me that if I made her the flower girl, she’d flush all the flowers down the toilet and object to the wedding. I wonder where she gets it from.”

“She learned it from watching her brother, I’m sure.”

“If there’s no picture in the wedding album with you and Mai pushing your glasses up in the same way, I’m filing for divorce. Which is going to be impossible if we don’t get in there soon. The security checks are going to take forever. We ready to do this?”

“I suppose we are.” He takes a deep breath before adding, “I’ve never been surer.”

* * *

I don’t remember much of the actual ceremony, but I do remember the way he looked standing there in his green button-up shirt and black blazer. I remember making fun of him over it when he first got it, but I’ve stripped him out of this outfit so many times, and it’ll happen again tonight.

We packed the car up earlier that day, so after the ceremony, we find ourselves driving down the coast, ready for place that’s just the two of us.

“Why do you insist on driving so fast, Kazu?” I’m only going 75; plenty of cars are going faster than us.

“I drive a normal speed, Shin-chan. You drive slower than my dead grandmother.” He doesn’t really like driving, which is part of why we’re going back to Japan. Unless we end up settling in a really small town, we’ll be able to just take the train everywhere. Boston’s public transport isn’t bad, but it’s nothing compared to Japan’s. Even in the US, most cars aren’t built to accommodate someone as tall as Shin-chan, so I’m sure it’s even worse in Japan.

“I’m sure it’s pretty out here, but the landscape is so blurry, I wouldn’t know.”

“I really can’t go slower. It would disrupt the flow of traffic, and I’m under the age of 100, so it’s just not possible. If you want to drive on the way home, you’re more than welcome to.”

Other than admonishing my driving skills for the millionth time, he doesn’t really say much, like usual. I’m pretty sure I’m telling a story about how a few of my students insist on referring to me as “Takao-sensei,” even though I’ve told them numerous times that they can just call me Mr. Takao outside the classroom. Then, one day I’m monitoring the lunchroom, and a student comes up to me and asks, “You’re Mr. Taco, right?” She looked really unnerved when I started laughing.

I look over for a second, and he’s asleep. My driving can’t be as bad as he said, if he’s able to fall asleep!

* * *

We make it to the hotel about 20 minutes before check-in, so we sit in the car, and now he’s telling me about the time one of his residents at the senior center told him she looked like her husband back in the day.

“She pulled out an old black and white photo from the ‘50s, and sure enough, I could see the resemblance. If I didn’t know better, I would think he was an uncle or the like. And then she tried to grope me. She got assigned to another student after that.”

A few minutes before we’re due to check in at the front desk, it begins to rain outside. A little bit would be okay, but by the time we make it to our room, it’s clear we won’t be hitting the beach tonight.

“See, I told you something bad would happen today. Rain on the wedding day- classic sign of bad luck.”

“I think it only counts if it’s during the ceremony. I feel like enough time has passed that the bad luck effects have negated.”

Shin-chan looks at me like I just started eating a bat right in front of him. “How could you even say something like that?”

“Jesus, Shin-chan. It’s not a big deal. But since we’re not going to the beach tonight, can we go get some snacks and watch TV all night? I thought it’d be a nice preview of what the rest of our lives will be like.”

“Alright. But we should put our bags in the room first.”

We didn’t end up doing that.

See, when we checked in, Shin-chan ended up doing most of the talking.

Know what he said?

“Hello, my husband and I have a reservation under Takao.”

Holy fuckballs, it turns out I have a thing for him calling himself my husband. I wasn’t expecting that to happen. The second we get into the room, before I know it, I’ve pushed him down on the bed, putting myself in his lap before he can get up.

“Kazu, what are you-”

“I have a 3:45 appointment with Dr. Shin-chan.”

“That person doesn’t exist.”

“But you’re Shin-chan, and you’re going to be a doctor soon. So, you’re not Dr. Shin-chan yet, but you will be. My question is, how do I schedule a dick appointment with Dr. Shin-chan?”

“My schedule is completely open this weekend. It is our wedding night, after all.”

* * *

An hour later, we’re lying in bed, marriage consummated, when my new husband has a question for me.

“Did I ever tell you the real reason I wanted to go back to Japan?”

“You said you hated the subway here. I thought it was weird, but I didn’t really question it.”

“I think you know that wasn’t the real reason. Even I think it was a flimsy excuse.”

“Oh? What was the real reason, then?”

“You were able to get a job here teaching Japanese, but I know it doesn’t really make you happy. You’re always saying your students are ‘cringey,’ whatever that means.”

“In this case, it means that their love of Japanese culture is a bit much for me, an actual Japanese person. But I say it out of love, really. Just because I died a little inside when one of my students asked me about some words she saw in a BL manga, not knowing that I have personal experience in the area, doesn’t mean I don’t like my students.”

“But I know what you really want is to teach English. In Japan. You can’t really do that here, for obvious reasons. My own plans have already been derailed, so I might as well go all the way.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I walked into Shutoku on my first day, I didn’t expect to find the love of my life. I had assumed I would a woman somewhere and I would marry her. But then you happened, and… this must be what the heavens had in store for me all along.”

“Ooh, Shin-chan just admitted I’m his soulmate. This really is a special day.” I try to say it in a teasing tone, but I know it’s not coming across that way. I’m smiling way too big for that.

“Obviously I think that. Do you really think I’d do this if I wasn’t absolutely sure?” Likewise, he’s trying to pout and be all tsundere, but he has to know that I see through it by now… right?

I can feel myself drifting off to sleep, the most content I’ve been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Take some time to be an activist today. No matter what form that ends up taking. There are lots of things you can do without leaving the house. If you do decide to go out and protest, wear a mask and get tested for coronavirus afterwards. All lives can't matter until black lives matter.  
> Not sure what I'm writing for next month yet. I'm watching My Hero Academia and Daiya no Ace right now, so it might be one of those. But we'll see.  
> Happy pride, everybody. :)


End file.
